second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
The northern wastelands: Wild Frontier
While it's true that the exile party was disbanded long ago, many of it's members still enjoy some sensible level of notoriety in the society of the Commonwealth. After all the fact that they held humanity together years after the exodus is still a record worthy feat; so it stands to reason that many of it's members are still known, specially since some of them got into writing and other activites after the dibanding of the party. A well known author within Commonwealth and one that belonged to the previous Exile Party would be the self styled "Baron" Jegelion, a man known for his writtings on alien species, although his takes on them are quite imaginative. His lates work "The Northern Wastelands: Wild Frontier" is a collection of books that deal with the many hegemonists empires of the north and their obsession with purging the life out of the galaxy as it stands. "I have spent many days fascinated by the those northern savages, they stand apart from civilization yet apparently still achieve flight on the stars. However there's more to those species living there that meets Ortan sight, they have something within them, layers of complexity that conceil their real intentions, once those laid bare to the public eye, it will prove what my research and writing have been saying for years...our doom shall come for the north" -Baron Jegelion, former member of the Exile Party in one of the books belonging to the collection called "The Dyssite Scourge", written after the Baron's alleged personal journey into the heartland of the species in hopes of finding the real reason behind their xenophobia and general distaste for the other species. The following are some highlights from the nearly 800 page tome in wich he speaks of the biology, culture and more. Extracts from the book The Dyss Biology "The Dyss are hordes of evil mulloscoids made of Grey goo and shaped by unknown reasons. They are slow, dumb and are unattractive in the extreme. They lack gender, and lack awareness beyond primal nature of "eat-reproduce-worship-kill", they order themselves in 'might makes right' and have little civilization other than that of early tribes. The story of how I ended up journeying to that general area is a series of adventures I wish not say, yet, I came to learn and learn I did..." Dyssite Hierarchy and Culture "The Dyss are tribes, make no mistake of this, they're ruled by chiefs and are lead militarely by warbands known among their people as Vaalha (or, scourges in Ortan tongue). These roam the decentralized lands as a form of stellar khanate of sorts, much like the Mongol empire during the reigns prior to the Commonwealth on Earth, there exists no 'Head of State' like that of Shu Lin in the Commonwealth, instead it is run by the hoards that migrate murdering as they go in their own lands. In Dyssite society, there are no laws. Kill, get stronger, and rule violently are the the only rules. Because of this, when I entered the wastelands of the 'Dyssite hordes, I ended up surprised at the strangely racist yet understanding peoples who I ended up making merry with. I wasn't killed on the spot and my fleet was even filled with gifts after my departure. The local Vaalha, a giant being named Kazarlamahemptr, or Lamur as he demanded I call him gave our party a general acceptance and while to our eyes he remeined a cruel being, it could be said he stood amongst the more understanding of Vaalhas." Religion "They seem to follow some sort of ancestor worship. In some ways, such a thing is understandable for a tribal people given their general disorder and less unified culture and yet, this species has large spaceships, equal to those of the Commonwealth at least. Yet their species lives in general squalor with a majority of the society farming in ways that medieval Europe would have found primal..." The renewed journey "After my stay with the Dyssite people, I dared dwell further in only to be stopped by a fleet equal if not greater to that of Task Force Manticore, which the Dyssite navigator spoke of, only in worried tones..." The book is quite extensive as mentioned before, and those are just some of the highlights, since there are many more things to find on the book. With that being said however, the book has been proven by experts to be mostly a work of fiction so it really should not be taken seriously. Although it remains a very entertaining read that is pretty much recommended. To this day the book is still on sale on the net. Category:Worlds Category:Species